


Let Me Help You

by NotMarie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: But it's sin, Daddy Kink, Idk of this should be explicit, M/M, Overworked Soonyoung, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Top!Soonyoung, smut?, what else should i tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMarie/pseuds/NotMarie
Summary: Soonyoung has been very busy that he and Jihoon could barely speak to each other. Jihoon feels somewhat neglected, so he finds a way to help both of them





	Let Me Help You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I wrote, there's probably tons of typos and crappy description hahaha I'm sorry I wrote this at 3AM aka the devil's hour and guess who wrote sin? Hahaha it me

Soonyoung was sleeping soundly when he feels a pair of hands start to roam his body.

The hands trailed his jawline, his collar bones, his inner thigh. Soonyoung thought, ' _Ah, this must be another dream of mine_.' He'd tell himself that he should probably wake up from this dream, but the sensation of those slow hands against his skin felt too good.

  
The hands now made its way to the garter of Soonyoung's garter. The man had always slept with only his boxer on, so when he felt the cold air around his dick and the pair of hands that started to grip on, it just felt too real that he had to open his eyes. He used his elbow to support his weight and there he saw his lover, Jihoon, who was equally naked and about to suck his hard on.

  
"Jihoon? What are you doing?"

  
Jihoon lets out a smirk before he lets go of the dick and starts straddling Soonyoung's hips. He does this teasing smile, "Let me do all the work tonight, daddy." before he pushes Soonyoung's body to lie on the bed. Jihoon then went back to where he was before and slowly leaned and started sucking on Soonyoung.

  
Jihoon hallowed his cheeks as he took the dick in his small mouth. As much as Soonyoung wanted to indulge in the sensation, he couldn't help but wonder why Jihoon is acting this way. So before his first orgasm, he stops Jihoon.

He sits up straight and lightly tapped on his lap, inviting Jihoon to sit on it. Jihoon complied, sitting on it as he faced Soonyoung, hands on either side of Soonyoung's neck. Soonyoung asks, "What's wrong, baby?" and he starts caressing Jihoon's hair. Jihoon buried his face on the crook of his partner's neck and shook his head. Soonyoung slightly frowns, "Come on, you can always tell me what's wrong, Hoonie."

  
Jihoon hesitated but he spoke anyway. He sits up straight and looks at Soonyoung in the eye before saying, "You don't have time for me anymore." Soonyoung's eyes widened in shock, Jihoon continues his statement.

"You always sleep after dinner, you were too tired to even lift your chopsticks so I was thinking maybe I could do both of us a favor and I ended up doing this." Jihoon motioned to both their naked bodies. Soonyoung looks at Jihoon who sat on his lap, naked, lips slightly swollen. He lets out a sad smile, "I'm sorry baby, I shouldn't make you feel neglected, it was my mistake." and he tucks the lose strands of Jihoon's hair behind his ear. Soonyoung leans forward, "So, what do you want daddy to do for you?" he says in his deep, husky voice. Jihoon could feel his cheeks getting warmer, he swallowed this lump on his throat. Soonyoung notices this and he smirks, "Go on, baby. You've been a good boy, tell me what baby wants."

Jihoon swallowed his spit once again before replying, "I want to ride you, Soonyoung."

 

  
One thing led to another, and Soonyoung was now prepping Jihoon's tight hole. After inserting about three fingers, hearing a string of curses escape Jihoon's pretty mouth, he decides Jihoon is now ready. He sits back again, his back against the headboard of the bed. He tells Jihoon to sit on his lap once again, and Jihoon didn't waste the chance. Jihoon rested his hand on Soonyoung's shoulder as he lifted his body on his knees.

"Are you ready, baby?" he hears his lover says. Jihoon nods. Soonyoung's hands that were planted on both sides of Jihoon's waist lowered Jihoon's body, aligning his cock against Jihoon's ass. J

Jihoon rested his head on the crook of Soonyoung's face as felt the tip of Soonyoung's dick enter his hole, biting his lips in the process. Soonyoung lets out a grunt, "I want to see your face, baby boy."

Jihoon complies, letting Soonyoung see his flushed face. Soonyoung smirks, "So pretty, my baby boy." and he teasingly thrusts upwards, taking Jihoon by surprise. Jihoon's mouth were parted as he squeezed his eyes shut, "fuck-" a strained moan escaping his lips. Soonyoung takes this chance to savor Jihoon's lips, exploring his mouth. Jihoon didn't even tried to fight for dominance and just lets Soonyoung dominate his mouth.

 

Soonyoung thrusted slowly before he switched their position and it was now Jihoon's back that was against the sheets. Jihoon opened his eyes and looked up at the man who was hovering on top of him.

"Soonyoung, please..."

  
Soonyoung looked at Jihoon expectantly, he stopped thrusting by now. "What does my baby boy want?" Jihoon bit licked his lower lip, "Please fuck me hard, daddy." Soonyoung pressed a short kiss on Jihoon's lips and started thrusting in a slow pace.

  
Jihoon loved how his hole clenched against Soonyoung's length, but the slow pace is making him frustrated. He then meets Soonyoung's thrust in a fast pace and moaning, "Daddy... Daddy... Ah, fuck... Daddy..." continously. Soonyoung grins, "Oh my, my baby boy is so impatient, isn't he?" Jihoon didn't care and continued to meet the thrusts but Soonyoung stops and holds unto Jihoon's hip. Jihoon whines, frustration and neediness flashed on his face.

  
"Oh my, what a bad boy. Being impatient and all." Soonyoung pulls out his dick and looks at Jihoon, "On your knees, Hoonie."

  
Jihoon did as he's told, hand on the headboard for support.

  
"Count with me, okay?" And the sound of flesh being spanked was heard, but instead of counting, Jihoon just moaned. "Tsk tsk tsk, is that how you count, baby boy? Is that what I taught you?" and Jihoon hears the sound of a drawer being pulled. Jihoon looked back to see his lover holding an egg-shaped vibrator. He swallows his spit and says, "I-I'm sorry, daddy." Soonyoung shook his head, "No, baby boy. You've been bad, baby deserves a punishment." and he inserts the vibrator, the setting in its highest, and continues to spank Jihoon's mound of flesh.

  
The sensation was too much for Jihoon, his knees shaking slightly, the pressure of each spank and the vibrations stirring his insides were driving him crazy. Tears fell from his eyes as he said, "Sorry daddy, Hoonie would be a good boy, please..." Soonyoung smirks, "Please what, baby?" and a spank.

  
"Ugh, I want d-daddy's cock inside my hole, please."

  
Soonyoung presses the vibrator's remote, setting it in low before setting it in the highest setting one last time. He watched as Jihoon moaned his name, "Soonyoung, daddy, fuck", before pulling it out.

Jihoon pants, his hand still on the headboard as he tried his best to support his weight on his knees. He felt Soonyoung kiss his back, trailing from his spine to his ears. Jihoon moves his head, giving more access for Soonyoung as the man starts nibbling on his neck, Soonyoung's hand roamed his torso.   
Jihoon closed his eyes, moans and grunts escaped his lips still. One of Soonyoung's hand trailed downwards, getting a hold of his dick afterwards. The other hand held his nipple, flicking and playing with it.

  
"Oh my," Soonyoung's thumb presses against the slit of his cock, "baby boy is so needy, his cock is wanting to release already" and he applies more pressure against it. Jihoon tried to supress his moan, a hand covering his mouth, but Soonyoung's authoritative voice was heard. "Hands on the headboard." and Jihoon does as he's told. Soon his lover's hand left his body, he felt Soonyoung press kisses along his spine, he slightly arches his back. Soonyoung lets out a low chuckle, his hands now spreading Jihoon's hole. "What a needy boy." to which Jihoon replied with a "please, daddy." and Soonyoung responded by inserting his dick and thrusting afterwards.

  
It was rough and fast, but Jihoon wouldn't want it any other way. He lets him lose his self in the sensation, muttering curses as Soonyoung praised how well he takes in his cock.

  
"Can you come with only my dick, baby boy?"

  
"Ugh.. Yes! Yes daddy! Ah!"

  
And he did. But just as he thought everything was over, Soonyoung grabs him and makes him sit on his lap. "Baby, I haven't come yet."   
Jihoon, who just came, can feel his dick get harder again. "Ride me, baby." and Jihoon answers with a "Yes, daddy." and he sank hole unto Soonyoung's length, the position allows Soonyoung's dick to reach deeper.

Soonyoung watched as Jihoon bounced, fucking himself on his dick. It was a sight to behold. Soon, his orgasm was nearing and he starts meeting Jihoon's thrusts. Jihoon comes for the second time that night.

 

  
Jihoon laid breathless on their bed, Soonyoung returns with a wet towel and he starts cleaning Jihoon with it. He then puts on clothes and clad Jihoon in pajamas. He presses a kiss on Jihoon's forehead and envelopes him in a hug.

  
"Sorry if I made you feel that I don't have time for you, Hoonie."

  
"Sorry, I wanted to do the work because you're already tired but you ended up doing it anyway."

  
Soonyoung kisses Jihoon on the lips one more time and smiles, "Happy anniversary, baby."

  
Jihoon smiles and hugs him. "I thought you'd forget it."

  
Soonyoung runs his fingers through Jihoon's soft hair, "How could I? It's my day-off anyway, want to sleep-in?" to which Jihoon responds with a kiss and a hum.

**Author's Note:**

> What the heck did I write?


End file.
